Raise Your Glass
by Irena Goddess of Imagination
Summary: A series of short, unrelated one-shots of some of the Joker scenes in TDK with my OC, Meg, who makes things seriously funny. You might even call her "Feisty Pants." Constructive criticism is always welcome. Warning: contains swearing. Soon to be a two-part story.


**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism would be much appreciated. I hope you like it!.** Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _The Dark Knight_.

* * *

><p>She assisted clients and put on a fake smile for each one, except when she was wiping donut frosting off her face. The first hour drug on with no excitement…until the gunshots went off.<p>

"Holy s***! Clowns!" Meg shouted as the men in masks came in with their guns. One of them put a grenade in her hands and pulled the pin. "Why are you giving me this?" she asked the clowns as if she was speaking to one of her friends.

"Obviously we don't want you doing anything with your hands except holding on for dear life," the clown said.

"Well someone's sassy today," she mumbled to herself.

She almost dropped her grenade after she heard more gunshots. Another employee at the bank had shot one of the clowns.

"Yeah! You go Mr. Guy-in-suit-whose-name-I-don't-know-but-he-probably-decides-how-much-I-get-paid! Kick some ass!" Meg said, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

And then one of the clowns shot him.

"No! They shot him! I liked his suit. It was probably worth a whole paycheck for me."

The clowns dragged bags of money in a pile on the floor.

"Oh my God! They're robbing the bank!" she just now realized. She stood up. "Hey, everybody! Let's make some clowns go 'boom!'" She threw her grenade at the clowns. The clowns were sent scattering to avoid it. One clown's mask had a small fire on the fake blue hair at the top. He made his way to Meg and grabbed her by the wrist.

He removed his mask and glared at Meg. His face was smeared in clown makeup.

"Dude, you fugly."

* * *

><p>"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! We are tonight's entertainment!"<p>

The Joker began asking for Harvey Dent, stealing people's refreshments on his way. _What a dick_, Meg thought. Why a minimum wage bank employee was at one of Gotham's classiest parties… isn't really important right now.

"Were not intimidated by thugs," said some old guy.

This seemed to piss off the Joker. He looked like he was about to do something mean.

"You're not being very entertaining," Meg shouted at the Joker. "You said you were tonight's entertainment, but so far you're really boring."

"Well hello, Beautiful." Sadly that was the first time Meg had been called 'beautiful.'

He made his way over to Meg. "You look nervous. Is it the scars? You wanna know how I got them?"

"If I say 'no,' will you stop talking to me?"

She knew she wouldn't be that lucky. He seemed to enjoy telling the story of how his wife left him.

"What a _bitch!_" she said after the sob story was over. "What's her name? Where does she live? I need to go kick her ass!"

She mimed punching his wife in the stomach, but accidentally punched the Joker. "You've got a little fight in you. I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me." Holy Smokes, Batman!

Meg got away from the Joker as he began battling Batman. Batman took out the Joker's henchmen. The Joker was about to attack Batman from behind. Meg grabbed a baseball bat, and struck the Joker with all her strength.

From where she got the baseball bat isn't really important right now.

Before he could turn around, Meg hit him in the back of the knees, sending him to the floor.

"You _mother-f***ing-mother-f***er_!" she shouted, whacking him between each word. She didn't stop until Batman pulled her away.

"That's enough, Miss. We'd all like to do things to the Joker, be we need to learn restraint."

"Says who? It's no wonder your wife left you, you ***hole!"

The Bat had to admit, this girl was pretty daring.

* * *

><p>"It's not about money." said the Joker as hit lit up the pile of money. "It's about sending a message: everything burns."<p>

Meg: _shoves wads of cash down her shirt before they burst into flames._

How she got there isn't really important right now.

* * *

><p>And finally…<p>

Drum roll please…

Joker: Why so serious?

Meg: So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways! All my underdogs! We will never be, never be anything but loud, and nitty-gritty, dirty little freaks!

:-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-):-)

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope it made you laugh.<p>

I'd like to dedicate this story to Heath Ledger. His stunning performances give so much inspiration. I hope this story would've made him smile.

Bye! Have a nice day!

- Irena


End file.
